Rooftop Lovin'
by peppermint.green
Summary: Happy New Year smut fans. XD


Rooftop Lovin'

.

.

_We honestly hadn't intended to go this far._

_I think._

_But right now, I honestly couldn't care._

_Our breathing was heavy. My position was awkward…well, okay, just embarrassing. But oh wow, I didn't care._

_Why?_

_Because Len liked it. He was practically loving it. And _I_ was loving it._

.

.

.

_Earlier…_

Len was having trouble concentrating inside the confined space of the practice room. Annoyed at this, he made the suggestion of practicing on the rooftop.

"I need air," he said as he packed up his things.

Kaho nodded and followed suit. Frankly, she too felt like the room was a little too closed off. Even with the window open.

Or maybe that was because…lately, Len had taken to staring at her with a look in his eyes. And it made her stomach flutter a little too much. Practice wasn't progressing as much as she wanted to. Though to Len, her progress was reaching his expectations and he was becoming satisfied at her speed. He wasn't as aware of Kaho's determination to be closer to his level as soon as possible as he was to his awareness of a different kind.

On the rooftop, when Kaho continued to make the same mistake, an inconceivable idea took root inside his brain. He tried to shake it off. But Kaho's pouting mouth and general embarrassment at committing the mistake made him want to…cheer her up.

No. Len shook his head. It wouldn't be gentlemanly, he was sure.

Kaho stopped playing as she realized that Len wasn't paying attention. Which was beyond wrong. He'd always had a stern idea about practicing. Lowering her violin, she tilted her head at him. "Len-kun?"

Len snapped out of his…musings. Kaho was looking at him, concern on her face. He hadn't been paying attention. _Damn. _He shook his head and smiled a small smile. "Sorry. Go on." Her frown deepened. _Double damn._

Kaho worried. Len apologizing that quickly and still with that distracted air about him wasn't really like him. But at his urging, she continued her practice. Seeing that Len really was paying attention to her finger movements, she shook off her worry.

That is until she made a mistake again. Pouting, she frowned at her hands before trying again. She didn't notice Len standing next to her until he spoke.

"Kaho…"

She jumped at his sudden appearance. And then immediately lowered her head. "I know. Sorry. I'll try again."

"That's not it…No wait."

Kaho looked at him, confused. "Hmm?"

"Let's try this." He leaned in close to her face. She blushed. That made him smile, and so he whispered his idea. "If you play without any mistakes, I'll be giving you a reward." _Though, it would be more of one for myself._

"Oh." Kaho's blush deepened. Len was looking at her. Really looking at her. It made her feel self-conscious. And the butterflies in her stomach were in chaos.

"Bad idea?" Len asked, becoming uncharacteristically unsure.

"I…Well…No actually." Kaho looked down, hiding her smile. "It's good motivation."

Len stepped back and waited.

_A reward. I wonder what it is. _Kaho smiled as she started the piece again.

…

It took her three tries. Len was feeling restless when she took so long. But the look of happiness on her face as she completed the piece without error made the wait worth it.

Stepping up, he took the violin and bow from her hands. Ignoring the confused look on Kaho's face as she silently watched him pack up his and her violin, he hid his smile. It was a smile that would've curled Kaho's toes.

Not looking at her, he carried their things on one hand and, with the other, he pulled her behind the stairs, behind the wall it connected to. Putting down their things on the side, he pulled Kaho to him and kissed her.

Surprised, Kaho stumbled into the kiss. It didn't take her long however to respond to him. Their making out had lately been hard to do. What with all the things going on at school, they didn't have much time. And kissing in between practices had been all they had time for.

Excepting that one time during a lull in school activities, making love to Len wasn't something they could do when they wanted.

Len pushed her against the wall. Kaho gasped before they continued their kissing at an escalating speed. Oh wow, did she miss this. Speedy kisses weren't enough. Goodbye kisses when he dropped her off weren't really cutting it. And right now, Kaho finally was getting what she wanted.

"I'm liking this reward."

"Hmm."

Kaho giggled as Len kissed her throat. Her hands paused in their mission to remove his jacket. Len smiled even as he continued tickling her with his tongue and began kissing her. After removing her jacket and helping her remove his, with her necktie loose and falling to the ground, he quickly worked her buttons open. Moving away, he smirked at Kaho's breathlessness. At her flushed face. And when he flicked that bra open (loving her front-clasp bras. Little treats Kaho had once told him she'd bought just for him) and touched her, he smiled even wider at her moan.

Kaho's breath hitched as Len lowered his head to her exposed breasts. Shaking hands moved to unbutton his vest and shirt. She wanted to feel his skin. Wanted to touch him, his smooth skin, his fit body, him. With each touch of his tongue and hands on her, her legs began loosing their strength.

Sensing this, Len held her up as _he_ fell on his knees. "Len!"

"Shh."

Kaho bit on her fist, her excitement rising, anticipation making her body taught.

"Open up." She spread her legs wide. Len pushed aside her skirt and pulled down her panties, exposing the deliciousness that was Kaho. He felt her fingers run through his hair as he touched her, spread her open and tasted her, felt her shudder with each sweep of his tongue.

Slowly, Kaho slid down the wall, Len pulling her closer to him. Breathing her in, he added a finger, opening her up to him even more. He felt his excitement grow as she arched her back in response.

Finally, Kaho lay fully on the ground, her hands on her mouth to stifle her moans after Len shushed her once again when she moaned aloud. "Len…" Oh god, she was coming.

Len continued his ministrations. She was coming. He added another finger and used one hand to lift her leg, pushing his tongue further inward working for the moment when his Kaho went ever higher.

Kaho was shaking her head, arching her back, holding in her moans as she went higher and higher. And then…oh sweet heaven.

Len licked at her cum. He traced his tongue down her leg and then, deciding he'd left her breasts alone long enough, he slowly adored them. His fingers still inside her, making slow circling motions as he started building up her excitement again.

Kaho descended to the slow yet exciting movements of Len's hands and tongue. Lifting her own, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. Even as her breathing grew hitched with his fingers increasing their pace, with his kissing wiping out all thoughts from her head, her body wanted to feel him inside her.

Hands unbuckling his belt, Kaho made her wanting known when she arched against his hands and against him.

Len groaned. He pulled panties out one leg and then the other. And then, making a decision, he removed the condom from his back pocket, pulled Kaho up to her knees as he sat back against the wall. "Unzip me."

Kaho felt a delicious shudder course through her at his words. Kneeling over him, she took the condom from his hands, unzipped him and using hands and teeth, sheathed his length with it. Hearing Len groan was like hearing angels sing. She loved it.

She'd planned to tease him with her touch and teeth but apparently, he wanted something else even more. And she wanted it to. Lifting her over his legs, Kaho knelt over him, her body ready and aching to take him in.

With his tongue on her breasts and her hands on his length, Len worshiped her body and whispered, "I love you."

Kaho lowered herself with a gasp, she pulled his face up and kissed him then whispered back, "I love you too."

.

And right there, above the school, on the rooftop, the two made love. Kaho increased her pace as Len continued to worship her breasts, continued to kiss her senseless, touch her with searing heat everywhere. They both worked to get ever closer. Skin on skin, they pleasured each other, excitement mounting higher and higher.

As they came, they kissed, they floated. Together.

.

.

.

Happy New Year!

So. I decided to finish this fic already as it's sitting in my usb for months now. XD incomplete and with barely there sentences. XD

This be my first smut of the year. XD Hope you enjoyed it.

[[[edit: my grammar-nazi self made me fix this]]]


End file.
